


Avon and Cally

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary of B7. Avon and Cally, the way it was. The way it should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon and Cally

The teleport room was empty, silent, just the way Avon liked it. It's why he picked this room. No one came here unless there was a mission. The rest of them were on the flight deck, reluctant captives to another one of Blake's inane lectures. Avon didn't care as long as they stayed away from him.

An equipment console sat on a workbench, its top open revealing circuit boards. Avon touched a probe to one of the panels, feeling a slight jump in the energy output. _Interesting_. The technology was a little more advanced than he was used to. It was far different to anything he learned at the Federation Academy and there was a biological component that eluded him. He would have to experiment further.

His lips curled in a smile. Once he understood the technology of the ship, he could finally leave. Or, there might be a time when Blake would no longer be giving the orders. Perhaps the others would finally come to their senses and throw him off the ship. He would enjoy either one.

Blake's voice came over the intercom. "Avon."

Avon depressed the comm. "Yes."

 "I need you on the flight deck," came Blake's voice.

 _And I don't need you anywhere_. Avon responded, "I'm busy."

Blake barked, "NOW, Avon."

Avon ignored him and continued his research. He didn't follow anyone's orders, least of all a fanatic he had very little respect for.

It didn't take long for Blake to call again. He snapped, " _Avon_."

Avon frowned. The man was going to continue badgering him with his petty requests, making it intolerable to work. It would be easier to go and see what he wanted. He depressed the comm, not bothering to hide his irritation, "All right!" He continued working, hoping for a few more Blake-free moments.

The voice snapped, "If it was all right, I wouldn't need you here."

Typical that he didn't say what the problem was. Just that Blake needed him there and he'd better come. Avon didn't like that at all. He wanted to make his own decisions on the facts given, facts Blake usually denied him. Do it because Blake ordered, not because Avon decided it was worth doing. He knew what the man was doing, trying to condition them all to follow him blindly. Well, the others may be fools, but not him. Avon ignored Blake and continued with his work.

Footsteps caught his ear and he lifted his head to see Cally enter.

Avon lifted the extended probe, his voice impassive. He found her fascinating and had questioned her extensively on Saurian Major, but he knew this newcomer liked Blake, she was a rebel like him. It didn't say much for her taste. "Our leader seems a bit peaked."

 Cally asked, "What are you doing?"

 "A little private research." He didn’t mind being nice to her. She was the only one on the ship who hadn't attacked him yet. Avon was very fair. He only treated people the way they treated him. Which was why he treated Blake with such scathing contempt, pointing out every flaw.

 "Why?" She moved to stand beside him, her slightly sweet scent drifting towards him. He hadn't noticed it before.

 "All knowledge is valuable," he told her.

 Cally touched her temple. He wondered if she had a headache.

"Which are the forward detector links?"

"What?" he asked, stunned. Was she interested in him? "Oh, uh…" His mind swirled in confusion, and he found himself lost in the young woman's eyes. They captured him, pulling the logical man, the unemotional man off-balance as Anna had once done. "Those two there." He pointed them out, his eyes crinkling in question. "Why do you want to know that?"

 "I'm interested in your work."

She _was_ interested in him. A pin could have dropped in the room and he would have told it to be quiet. The moment seemed held in time. "Yes." His mouth was dry. Avon had to tear himself away from her. He needed to think, to sort out this new equation. For the first time, he was glad he had an excuse to leave the room, even if it was provided by Blake. "Well, I suppose I'd better go and see what it is that Blake wants."

As Avon exited, all he could think of was the past colliding with the present. Could he risk another relationship after what happened with Anna? Was he ready for another one? He had made a promise to himself, to avenge Anna's death. It was foremost on his mind, a debt that he could never forget.

~~~

Avon sat in his room, finishing off the research for Blake. Avalon's group had asked for help and of course, Blake rushed to the rescue. It was good politics to recognize other rebel leaders in need. Avon wasn't interested of course. He never was where Blake was concerned. He only participated because Blake bulled him into it, refusing to take no for an answer or badgering him until he found it easier to give in before the man escalated to shouting or manipulation.

He sighed, his mind wandering from work he had no interest in.

When Cally held them all hostage, under Saymon's influence, he was angry. Betrayal was a sore point with him. He had felt its sting far too many times. It wasn't her fault, his mind knew that, but pain refused to recognize reason. That was why he hated sentiment.

He had been wary of her afterwards, their possible relationship pushed aside as a foolish thought.

Then Blake's inept leadership gained them a useless paperweight, lost the secret of the existence of the teleport, and resulted in Cally being captured by the Federation. Three disasters on one mission. It was a record, even for Blake.

Avon had been certain Cally was dead. No one could have survived the explosions and the others agreed with him. Blake wanted to rush headlong into danger to save her, oblivious to the fact that she was probably dead, the entire base would be on alert and pursuit ships were headed straight for them.

Evidently committing suicide, and dragging the rest of them with him, was necessary to clear Blake's questionable conscience.

When he found out Cally was still alive and being questioned, which was a polite term for being tortured, he was concerned. He objected to another one of Blake's instant schemes to go rescue her. Rushing in before the plan. Brilliant. They were lucky Cally wasn't killed by his recklessness. It was one of the few times fortune smiled on Blake and didn't result in anyone killed.

Avon remembered staring at Cally when she came back onboard. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was then that he knew.

~~~

Blake took his information and went down with Jenna to rescue Avalon. His plans didn't need Avon and for once Blake gave him a choice whether to participate or not rather than bullying him. Avon had refused of course. The man must be a fool to think he would do anything for Blake willingly.

When Avalon came onboard with her assistant, Avon was suspicious. She stared blankly and moved strangely but he didn't say anything. He didn’t know her and to Avon, all rebels acted oddly.

~~~

Then they were caught in another one of Blake's disasters. There never seemed to be a shortage of them. The Avalon rescue was a trap by the Federation to take the _Liberator_. They raced through the ship to find the assistant.

That was when he found Cally, unconscious on the floor, her head bleeding. He felt a rush of concern and rushed to her side, bending down, checking her vitals and touching her cheek gently. He didn't care what the others thought. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was Cally.

It was only afterwards he realized that Blake and Jenna had stood by the door not moving, staring at him, waiting for him to act, knowing he would act, but he had already rushed to her side. They knew even before he did, how much he cared about her.

~~~

Avon took a deep, refreshing breath and stared out through the main view screen. The stars rushed past at a comforting speed. The ship was finally his. He glanced at his companion, the sole person on the ship he truly cared about. She had agreed to come with him. She said she couldn't feel the presence of the others so they must be gone. It was silly of course, logic told him that they were dead. They had to be.

Behind them, Horizon faded into the distance and Blake and the others with it. Federation pursuit ships raced to the planet but they were two hours away. By the time they arrived, the _Liberator_ would be long gone and Avon would finally be free.


End file.
